If Wizards Had Common Sense
by SarcasticGal68
Summary: Drabble series of all those moments when common sense would have saved the day. Or, at least, made it much less bothersome.
1. Chapter 1

**If Wizards Had Common Sense**

I.

Harry stared at the letter in his hands, stuffed amidst other envelopes.

_Mr H. Potter__  
__The Cupboard under the Stairs__  
__4__Privet Drive__  
__Little Whinging__  
__Surrey_

He frowned. 'No one ever sends letters to me… So how could anyone know my address right down to my cupboard? And…it's written in **green** ink?'

Flabbergasted, he glanced back at his oblivious relatives and thought of their reaction to this really _freakish_ letter, considering their previous responses to freakishness of any kind.

"What they don't know… can't hurt them," he muttered to himself as he stuffed the letter into his pocket and hurriedly brought the other letters to the overweight ton of blubber, who grew increasingly agitated as he leafed through the bills and finally blew up at his favourite target when said target glanced at him uncertainly.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM BOY!"

Scrambling back to his cupboard, the violent slam and metallic ringing of the lock hid Harry's gleeful, stifled laughter. Really, his uncle was too predictable. Now he was ensured at least an hour of privacy as he 'thought on his sins'.

He carefully opened the letter and glanced through, his eyes widening in disbelief.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__  
__of__WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY__Headmaster:__Albus Dumbledore__  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)__Dear Mr. Potter,__We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.__Yours sincerely,__Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress_

The Dursleys had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**If Wizards Had Common Sense**

II.

'- the fourth Triwizard champion?'

Harry's brain was sort of fizzled out at this moment, as he numbly ignored the angry disagreements the judges were having. They accomplished nothing but worsening his migraine at the moment. What had happened? He was chosen as a Triwizard champion? Did the prefix 'Tri-' mean nothing?

'Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?' Dumbledore's piercing eyes and calm voice broke his concentration and did nothing to appease the sudden rush of anger he felt at the unspoken accusation.

'No. I'd like to think I'm not that stupid, sir," Harry's voice was harsher than he had anticipated, but it got the point across well.

A little too well.

''Ow arrogant," Madame Maxime commented, her large eyes amused. 'I expected better, Dumbly-dorr,'

Harry's eyes glinted in the flickering firelight as he considered his available options, considering no one believed in his innocence, nor were they going to, at this rate.

'Professor Dumbledore, is there some way to prove I didn't put my name in the Goblet?' Maybe, if he could prove this was unrelated to him, he could get out of this mess.

'Well, since the boy is willing, I insist upon the usage of Veritaserum, Dumbledore," Karkaroff slipped in his own remark, before Mr Crouch curtly hammered in the final nail in the coffin.

'Regardless of whether he submitted his name, we must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament.'

Harry's mind jerked into overdrive, and unwittingly a small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips.

'Mr Crouch, is there a time limit for the tournament? What if I don't do anything?' Harry was determined to exploit the loophole to the fullest.

Mr Crouch looked startled. 'You misunderstand me. You must participate as you have been chosen.'

Harry smiled innocently. 'So does sitting on the floor staring at air count as participation?'

He internally snickered at the horrified gasp he heard from Fleur and the stunned silence left in its wake as all the occupants in the room openly gaped or raised questioning eyebrows.

'Well, the rules never said I actually had to try, now did it?'

Scanning the roomful of thoughtful or flabbergasted faces, Harry shrugged and concluded, 'I'll participate by sitting on the floor waving a banner supporting Cedric Diggory, what about that?'

Taking the lasting silence as compliance, Harry muttered a 'good luck' to Cedric, and cheerily left the room.

They did not try to stop him.

* * *

Evidently, I do not own Harry Potter. I seem to remember seeing a similar idea once of Harry participating but not actually doing anything. Haha. If anyone knows whose story it is, could you tell me so I can acknowledge that someone else had that idea first? Thank you.


End file.
